A song of love
by cagals
Summary: lacus and cagalli are best friend and members of the choir, when kira went home in the orb with his best friend, athrun. what destiny awaits them?cagalli and athrun pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Another fanfic of mine! Please read if you are interested.

* * *

A song of love

There was a sixteen year old girl; she is tomboyish, beautiful and nice. She has a short blonde her that beyond her shoulders, and her name is cagalli.

And her best friend, lacus clyne, she is beautiful, have a soft and beautiful voice, and kind and loving.

Cagalli and lacus are with the choir in the church, cagalli was playing the guitar and even singing and lacus is singing.

And then the mass is finished.

"Lacus, do we have to practice for the mass tomorrow?" Asked cagalli.

"Of course and we have to wake up early". Said lacus.

Cagalli groaned.

"Don't worry I will wake you up." Said lacus.

"It's just that I'm getting tired these days." Said cagalli

"I know, we all are". Said lacus while smiling at cagalli.

Then cagalli's cell phone ringed.

Cagalli get her cell phone on her pocket and she answered it.

"Who is this? Asked cagalli.

"It's me, kira." Said the voice.

"Kira? Why did you call?" asked cagalli annoyingly.

"Why? You don't want me to call you?" asked kira jokingly,

"No, it's just that it's been a long time since you called." Said cagalli.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I did not call you for the past few weeks, it's just I'm so busy here, so how's life there?" asked kira

"Horrible! I always wake up early just because of that choir!" shouted cagalli.

"Choir? You? Singing? Said kira.

"Why? Is there's something wrong with that! Shouted cagalli.

Kira laughed… and said "wow cagalli is singing! I can't believe it! Said kira.

"Shut up! It's just my best friend force me to do it! Shouted cagalli.

"Oh so you have a best friend there? Asked kira.

"Of course I have (sigh) umm kira can we talk tomorrow because I'm really really tired now. Said cagalli

"Ok sure, just keep up the good work cagalli, and I really miss you, and actually my best friend is going over there in orb because he will attend the mass there, and I will just go there tomorrow with him ok. Said kira.

"Wait! What mass? You mean here in the destiny's church? Asked cagalli.

"Yeah, because that's the famous church there right? Why? Asked kira.

"What the! Oh please kira just go in a different church, I'm begging you! Said cagalli in a begging tone

"Why sis? Is there something wrong? Asked kira in a worried tone.

"It's because…I'm with the choir there. Said cagalli in a soft voice that kira wouldn't here but kira hears it clearly.

"Oh it's only ok sis, don't be shy, yeeey I will see cagalli singing! Said kira in a childish tone.

"Oh just shut up! Ok I'm tired see you tomorrow. Before kira could reply cagalli hung up her cell phone and she put it back to her pocket.

"Who's that? Asked lacus.

"Oh that? Don't mind him! It's just my stupid twin brother. Said cagalli.

"What did he say? Asked lacus.

"Why you asked? Asked cagalli.

"Because you're already shouting in your cell phone." said lacus.

"(sigh) because my brother! I mean little brother! Is going here tomorrow with his friend. Said cagalli annoyingly.

"Aren't you happy? Asked lacus.

"No! I don't want him to see me singing! I'm sure he will just tease me! Said cagalli.

"You mean he's going to our church? Asked lacus.

Cagalli nodd.

Lacus clap her hands and said "wow so I finally going to meet you brother! Said lacus happily

"Excuse me! He is not my brother! He is younger than me! Shouted cagalli.

Lacus giggled and said "I'm so sorry I forgot. Said lacus.

Then Luna and meyrin came.

"hi guys! Said Luna.

"Hi luna and meyrin! Said lacus.

"So you two will sing tomorrow? Asked meyrin.

Lacus nodd happily.

"Oh great because we're going to attend the mass so we're going to see you! Sad meyrin happily

"What! Not you too! Shouted a disappointed cagalli.

"Awww c'mon cagalli we're all your friends. Said luna with a puppy dog eyes.

"Ok FINE! Shouted cagalli.

"Lacus said ok see you guys tomorrow because me and cagalli have to rest. Said lacus.

"Ok" said luna.

They bid farewells to each other and they went home to their own house.

Cagalli was fast asleep in her blue comfy bed; she didn't know what awaits her tomorrow.

* * *

That is the end of the first chapter, and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back again please hav fun reading

A song of love.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes at 4:00 am and she dressed up and went to the church, she saw lacus was there practicing.

"good morning lacus! Greeted cagalli.

"good morning! C'mon you are the only one we've been waiting, we have to practice now especially your guitar! Said lacus.

"what time are the mass going to start? Aaked cagalli.

"4:30 am." Said lacus

"what? Oh I have to practice now! Shouted cagalli.

Lacus giggled.

"nervous?" asked lacus.

"n-no! said cagalli.

"yes you are! Because look at you! Your hands are shaking. Said lacus

"aaagh lacus I don't want my brother to see me singing snd playing the guitar! Shouted cagalli.

"it's only ok cagalli, relax take a deep breath and you have to be happy because you finally going to see your twin again. Said lacus.

Cagalli sigh. then the mass starts.

Cagalli do the sign of the cross.

Lacus giggled and hold cagalli's shoulders and smiled at her.

Then they started singing.

Cagalli was not even looking at the crowd.

Then the mass was finished.

Cagalli sigh a relief.

"did you see my brother? I mean little brother? Asked cagalli.

"no, why you did not see him? Asked lacus.

Cagalli shrugged.

Then someone called cagalli's name.

"k- kira? Said cagalli.

"cagalli I saw you! Oh you're great! Said kira while hugging cagalli tightly.

"ouch k-kira I c-can't breathe said cagalli.

"oh o'm sorry it's just I'm so happy! Said kira.

"isn't it obvious!shouted cagalli.

Kira giggled and said "you did not change.

"I don't want to change! Shouted cagalli.

Kira sigh and said " oh I forgot cagalli this is my best friend athrun and athrun this is cagalli.

"nice to meet you princess. Said athrun

"hey what did you call me? Asked cagalli annoyingly.

"princess? Said athrun.

"cagalli you know athrun already knew that you are the princess here in orb. Said kira.

"yeah but he called me princess!shouted cagalli.

"oh I totally forgot athrun don't call her princess because she hate that when she calls her princess. Said kira.

"oh is that so, so princess you're good in singing. Teased athrun.

"hey don't ever call me that! Shouted cagalli.

"athrun are you teasing her? Stop it! Said kira.

"what? But you said I can tease her whenever I wanted. Said athrun.

"what! Kira you said that! Shouted cagalli.

"hehehe umm cagalli uggh eeh." Said kira and kira gulped.

"kira you're dead!i'm going to kill you!shouted cagalli.

But lacus stopped her.

Lacus said "cagalli relax."

Cagalli calm down.

"is she your best friend? Asked kira.

"oh yeah I forgot lacus umm this is kira and kira this is lacus. Said cagalli.

"nice to meet you kira" said lacus nicely.

"me too" said kira.

"so princess can I play your guitar? Asked athrun.

"I said don't ever call me that do you understand! Shouted cagalli.

"yes I understand completely princess..said athrun.

"said it again you're already dead. Said cagalli.

"princess. Said athrun.

"aaagh come back here! Said cagalli while chasing athrun.

(kira's point of view)

"hmmm this is the first time athrun teased a girl? And they look close now hmmmm I've got an idea..

cagalli is still chasing athrun, and athrun was laughing.

Then athrun tripped into a rock so cagalli catch up with him.

"aha! Now I've got you! Shouted cagalli while seating in athrun's body so he will not escape.

"all right all right I'm sorry…………..princess. said athrun

"why you! Said cagalli.

Athrun laugh.

"what's so funny! Asked cagalli annoyingly.

"n-nothing hahahah. Said athrun while laughing.

"stop laughing if nothing is funny! Shouted cagalli.

"it's just you act like a child princess. Said athrun

"I'm not! And stop laughing!shouted cagalli.

Then kira went near them.

"hey you two stop making love there! Shouted kira.

"what did you say? Asked cagalli angrily.

"nothing! C'mon we have to go home now. Said kira.

"ok." Said cagalli

and cagalli let go of athrun now and they went home.

Cagalli was in her room sleeping.

And athrun and kira was in their room talking and chatting.

"hey athrun do you like to tease my sis? Asked kira.

"yeah I think so, it's just she's funny and……….".said athrun

"and what? Asked kira.

"nothing, we have to sleep to because It's to early and we're tired. Said athrun.

"ok."said kira and they went to sleep.

That's the end of this chapter, and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update in this story, well I'm back hehe I'm still working on my two stories ok have fun.

* * *

_**A song of love**_

Cagalli woke up with a start and rub her eyes and stretch her arms and open the curtains on her window, Cagalli smiled at the surroundings, and she went downstairs to have a breakfast, getting her cereal and she started eating it slowly, then she heard footsteps coming down from upstairs, she saw it was Athrun.

"Why are you here?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun gave her a confuse look. "you forgot? Me and Kira are going to live here right?" asked Athrun.

"Oh right, sorry I just have a memory gap." Said Cagalli.

"So you don't have practice today? Princess." Asked Athrun.

"None, hey you call me princess again!" shouted Cagalli.

"Yeah, it's true you're a princess." Said Athrun.

"Yeah but I hate it when somebody is Calling me princess." Said Cagalli.

Then Kira came.

"Good morning everyone (yawn)" said Kira sleepily.

"You must get back to bed Kira! It's obvious you're still tired." Said Cagalli.

"No I'm not,hmmmm ok then I'm going to leave you two there." Said Kira.

"Hell no! don't leave us!" shouted Cagalli.

"Yes leave us." Said Athrun.

Cagalli glared at him.

"Kira chuckled.

"Why? You don't like my company?" asked Athrun.

"No!" shouted Cagalli.

Then the phone rings, Cagalli answered it.

"Hello." Said Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli We're planning to go shopping today, wanna come?" asked Luna on the other line.

"Shopping? Umm" said Cagalli.

"Lacus is also coming." Said Luna.

"Sure! I want to come." Said Cagalli.

"Ok and I heard that your brother is already there so I want you to bring them also, of course we want to meet them." Said Luna

"B-but." Said Cagalli.

"No buts ok bye." Said Luna than she hang up.

"AAaah curses!" shouted Cagalli.

"Why? Who's that?" asked Kira.

"My friend, Luna, she want me to come to go shopping with you two." Said Cagalli.

"With us? Really? Of course we want to come!" said Kira.

Cagalli groaned then someone knock on their door.

"Oh it's so early, who can this be?" asked Cagalli as she opened the door.

She saw, Luna, Meyrin, and Lacus smiling at her.

"Your already here?" asked Cagalli surprisingly.

"Yes." Said Luna.

"But you just called me a while ago." Said Cagalli.

"Yeah, hello! Cagalli our house is just a few inches from here, and aren't you going to let us in and why are you not ready yet, come and dress up." Said Luna.

"Geeez ok come and sit, hey Kira and Mr. handsome go dressed yourself." Shouted Cagalli.

"Handsome?" asked Athrun as he grinned.

"Did I said that!" asked Cagalli.

" Yeah, you called me Mr. handsome." Said Athrun.

Then Cagalli finally remember it and she blushed. "j-just go dressed yourselves!" shouted Cagalli while she was blushing.

Then they all get dressed.

"Hey Cagalli introduce us!" whispered Luna.

"Oh I'm sorry umm Kira, Athrun this is my friends this is Luna and her younger sister Meyrin and Guys this Is my twin Kira and This is Athrun." Said Cagalli.

"Nice to meet you all.' Said Luna while blushing.

Athrun and Kira smiled the Athrun notice that Meyrin is staring at him, then as Athrun Look at Meyrin, Meyrin turn away and blushed, Cagalli notice this and she got a weird feeling inside her.

"C'mon let's go shopping!" shouted Cagalli annoyingly as she pulled her friends and they go to the mall and buy things and when they're going home, Meyrin and Athrun Become friends and even get close too each other.

"Umm g-goodnight Athrun." Said Meyrin whilie she was blushing.

"Ok goodnight also." Said Athrun then the all went home.

"Aren't he will say goodnight to me?" thought Cagalli while she was going to her room and she's now at the doorway in her room and she sighed, before she went in to her room she heard someone.

"Goodnight princess." Said Athrun calmly and he went in to his room.

Cagalli get angry because of calling her again a princess but part of her was happy because he greeted her a goodnight.

She smiled to herself and went in to her room and sleep.

* * *

End! Finish! Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back again, (sigh) hope you have fun reading, thanks for the reviews! Oh by the way, my own made character is here again, he's Kazuki, but he's different in this story but he's still not showing in this chapter._

* * *

A song of love

Cagalli woke up and sighed, she went to her window and look at the road, then someone spoke out of nowhere.

"Hey expecting someone?" asked a familiar gentle voice.

"Go away! And I'm not expecting someone and knock first before you enter!" yelled Cagalli at the guy while looking at the window, she already know who it was.

"Ok sorry," said Athrun then he closed the door and knock then he entered again,

"Don't be stupid!" shouted Cagalli while giggling, then she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Athrun while smiling.

"You look like a child." Said Cagalli.

"Well you look more a child than me princess." Said Athrun.

Cagalli glared at Athrun.

"Ok ok sorry, just eat your breakfast, and good morning princess." Said Athrun then he quickly closed the door becauseCagalli was trying to hit him a pillow but it only hit the door, then he heard a shout from her room, "don't ever call me princess again!" shouted Cagalli from her room.

Athrun chuckled then he went downstairs and eat his breakfast, he saw Kira was already eating there.

"You two lovers are already teasing! It's so early to do that." said Kira.

"Sorry, h-hey what's the meaning of lovers!" shouted Athrun.

"What? Is it not true?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, and I think I love somebody else." Said Athrun.

Cagalli was at the stairs hiding, she hears what Athrun just said a while ago, and she get hurt of that, "Why do I always feel this, I don't like him, do I? But I've only met him then I already like him? Or maybe a love at first sight, am I jealous?" thought Cagalli at the stairs.

"You already love someone? You didn't even tell me, well who's that special person?" asked Kira.

"Ummm actually I think this is love at first sight, she's Meyrin." Said Athrun.

"What? Really? Wow Meyrin is lucky to have a guy like you." said Kira while smirking.

"Yeah, I'm planning to ask her out later." Said Athrun.

"Ok, good luck lover boy." Said Kira.

Cagalli stood up, her heart are shattered into pieces, "No I know, I really like him." Thought Cagalli then she slipped and rolled at the stairway, "AAAAAGH!" screamed Cagalli.

Athrun and Kira stare dumbfounded at Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun and Kira worriedly while they get near to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" asked Kira.

"I think so, ouch my head hurts, even my knee." Said Cagalli as she hold her head and she look at her hands then there's blood at her hands when she hold her head.

"Cagalli you're bleeding!" shouted Kira as he trying to carry Cagalli, but Cagalli insisted.

"No I don't need help!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli you needed help, look at you! You've sprain you knee and your head is bleeding, so let us help you." Said Athrun.

"Especially not you! You didn't even care for me! So get of and mind your own business with your special Meyrin, and ask her out now." Said Cagalli

"What? Why did you know about that?" asked Athrun.

"Duh! I heard what you two talking about in the…." Said Cagalli then she fainted.

"Cagalli!" shouted Kira and Athrun, then Kira carried her in bridal style and put her on the sofa.

"She lost so many blood, we must bring her to the hospital." Said Kira, then the doorbell rang,

"come in!" shouted Athrun beside Cagalli, he don't want to leave Cagalli there, then Lacus, Luna and Meyrin went in.

"My Cagalli! What happened?" asked Lacus as she went near to Cagalli and hold Cagalli's head.

"She rolled on the stairs." Said Kira then he frowned.

"C'mon get me some many tissue!" shouted Lacus.

"Ugh y-yes ma'am" said Kira and Athrun as they salute, then they give Lacus a tissue in just 1 second

Lacus took it and wrapped it around Cagalli's head.

"This will help to stop it from bleeding." Said Lacus,

then after a few hours Cagalli woke up and saw her friends there.

"Cagalli." Said Luna worriedly.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming here." Said Cagalli softly.

"It's your fault, you have to be careful next time!" shouted Lacus while a single tear drops at her eyes.

"Sorry, ummm Athrun, go ask her now." Said Cagalli weakly not looking at Athrun.

"What, but." Said Athrun.

"Umm Meyrin, Athrun want to ask you on a date, so you agree?" asked Cagalli weakly.

"What? Umm y-yes but Cagalli." Said Meyrin.

"No buts for you two, you two are meant for each other, so go now." Said Cagalli as she turned sideways so her back is facing her friends.

"Just do it as she wish." Said Kira.

"Athrun and Meyirn nod then they get dressed and went to their date.

After 2 hours, Luna and the others already went home, then Athrun Came happily.

Cagalli was still awake, waiting for Athrun, then she heard a door opened, her back was still not facing the door, but she already know who it was.

"I kissed her! I kissed her!" said Athrun cheerfully in a song tone.

Cagalli heard this, "did he mean he kissed Meyrin? Well good for him!" thought Cagalli then she started to cry quietly.

Athrun went to his room and sleep, and Cagalli was crying whole night.

* * *

_End of chappie! Aww it must be so hard to Cagalli, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi I'm back again and again, I have no classes now so I'm free to update! I'm sorry if I confused you all._

_**Cagalli yula atha- thanks that you like my story.**_

_**Ovp- yes this is a AxC fic, don't worry, the ending of this story is happy, Athrun just don't know what was his feelings to Cagalli, and the kiss part? It's just on Meyrin's cheek, sorry.**_

_**MiyuCagalli-ok I will update as you wish, Athrun is so mean right? Even me are getting hurt in my own story, hehehe.**_

**_Star-Moon-Angel- I'm planning to break up Meyrin and Athrun in this story! Actually I hate Meyrin. Anyway thanks._**

**_Canadain-Girl- sorry if that's mean, Don't worry I'm planning Kazuki to get close to Cagalli so that Athrun will get jealous, Lol! So Reviewers don't be angry!_**

_**PINKSISA- this is a Athrun and Cagalli fan fic. Anyway thank you for the review.**_

_**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- is this harsh? Anyway thanks.**_

_**Cari- Athrun Like Cagalli but he just don't know it, and soon he'll understand that Meyrin is just like a sister to him, so don't be sad, I'll not make an Athrun and Meyrin Fic! I hate that pairings very much foreveeer! I'll just get jealous, LOL! I like Athrun sooo much! He's so cool! Anyway thanks!.**_

* * *

****

A song of love

Cagalli woke up, and tried to sat down, but she can't because her head still hurts and of course her knee, but still she's stubborn so she pushed herself to stood up even it hurts her very much, then a sleepy Athrun who just woke up came downstairs yawning, then he saw Cagalli was standing up, so he went near her immediately.

"Cagalli! You need to rest! You know you still can't stand up!" shouted Athrun worriedly as he holds Cagalli's shoulders, then Cagalli brushed away Athrun's hands from her.

Athrun was shocked.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Cagalli.

"B-but Cagalli" said Athrun but was cut of by Cagalli.

"You don't have to worry about me, just worry about your Meyrin, you Kissed her last night right? I'm glad your date went well." Said Cagalli as she stood up and hold on a wall to help her stand up and went to the kitchen but Athrun suddenly hold her in the arm.

"Cagalli! What's wrong? Why are you like that? did I do something wrong?" asked Athrun.

"No! just leave me alone! And go to your Meyrin!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli! Meyrin has nothing to do with this! So tell what's your problem?" asked Athrun.

"Because of your stupid Meyrin! That's why!" Yelled Cagalli.

"Stop putting her into this mess! She's a nice girl, you have a problem Cagalli what's wrong with you?" shouted Athrun.

"Stop shouting at me! Yes she's the problem! That stupid girl! Now go and ask her on a damn date again!" shouted Cagalli then she was slapped by Athrun (A/n- he's not a gay or anything)

Cagalli was speechless, she hold her cheek where Athrun slapped her. "Cagalli I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it's just" said Athrun then Cagalli ran of as fast as she can to get away from Athrun even her knee hurts, she's running limping, she cried and cried, then her head started to ache again, then she feel that blood started to come out again on her head. Then she bumped into someone, then she fell on the ground and it makes her head more bleed, she can't see whom she bumped with because the blood is already covering her sight, she just heard a familiar voice, it was like lacus voice and A gentle voice of a boy, then she fainted.

Athrun stare at the door where Cagalli ran of, he can't believe that he just slap Cagalli, he looked at his hand shockingly, then he feel hurt, he didn't know why was he feeling that emotion, then Kira came., and saw Athrun staring shockingly at his hands.

"Athrun? What are you doing? And where's Cagalli?" asked Kira while looking Around.

"I-I'm sorry." Said Athrun softly.

"Sorry for what?" asked Kira.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I-I slap her." Said Athrun.

"You what? What happened, and where is she?" asked kira worriedly.

"She ran of." Said Athrun sadly and guilty.

"What!" shouted Kira then he went outside to find Cagalli, and leave the shocking Athrun there.

Cagalli woke up, she's in an unfamiliar big room then someone went in, it was Lacus.

"Cagalli!" shouted Lacus as she went near to Cagalli with a food on a plate and a glass of water.

"Lacus? Where am I?" asked Cagalli.

"You're in Kazuki's house, you bumped into him, and we saw you bleeding so we hurriedly bring you here because Kazuki know about healing stuff, and I also learn it from him the putting of the bandage" said Lacus.

"Who's Kazuki?" asked Cagalli.

"He's our new classmate, since you were absent so you didn't know about it, umm why are you running with your condition like that?" asked Lacus.

"because, he…..he…." said Cagalli but she can't continue it then she began to cry.

"Cagalli? It's okay, I'm only here." Said Lacus as she hugged Cagalli even she didn't know what's the reason.

Then a black haired boy with the same length as Athrun's hair and he has golden eyes like Cagalli but his was darker, and he just look like Athrun.

"Oh hi Kazuki," greeted Lacus.

"Hi, is she all right now?" asked Kazuki.

Lacus nod, "umm Kazuki she's my friend, Cagalli, one of the member of the choir, and Cagalli he's Kazuki." Said Lacus.

"Cagalli sniffed and wiped her tears, "Nice to meet you." Said Cagalli softly.

Kazuki stared at her then to her knees, and he caresses it, Cagalli groaned quietly because it hurts.

"You have to rest, and don't push yourself again if you want to walk again." Said Kazuki while he was putting Cagalli a medicine on her knee, or it's like oil or something.

Then he tried to bandage Cagalli's head carefully, Cagalli can already smell he's perfume, it was like a flower perfume, she blushed because of he's faced was close to her.

Kazuki can also smell Cagalli's perfume, "it's more like a scent of a strawberry" thought Kazuki, he didn't notice that he was also blushing, then he finished bandaging it.

"He looks like Athrun." Thought Cagalli as she stared straight into Kazuki's eyes and also Kazuki was staring at her eyes, Lacus noticed this and she smiled.

"Same eyes like mine." Thought Kazuki, then Cagalli's cell phone rang, she answered it. "Hello" said Cagalli

"Cagalli! My god! Where are you!" shouted Kira worriedly at the other line, that everybody can here even Lacus and Kazuki, Lacus chuckled at this.

"Ow, that hurts! Don't shout! I'm okay, I'm in ummmm .…let's just meet up in the front of our house, don't worry I'll come back." Said Cagalli.

" are you saying you're okay! Look at your condition! You're not okay! Cagalli come back at once or tell me at once where are Yyouuuuuuu!" shouted Kira

"Kira! I'm just going to our house, so don't shout I'm not DEEEEAAAAAAFFFFF! Ok so bye!" shouted Cagalli then she hang up.

Kira went to their front of the house to wait for Cagalli.

"Sorry, I got to go." Said Cagalli as she tried to stand up again.

"don't stand up, I'll just bring you home using my car." Said Kazuki.

"B-but aaaaggghh what are you doing!" said Cagalli as she was carried Kazuki in bridal style and put her in the car, and Lacus followed and went also in the car then he Kazuki started driving, then Lacus told him where Cagalli's house was, then they finally Came in Cagalli's house and they saw a worried Kira waiting, Athrun was peeping sadly at the window, no one notice him.

"Cagalli! Don't do that again!" shouted Kira as he hugged Cagalli.

"Sorry." Apologized Cagalli.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Said Kira to Kazuki.

"That's ok, so I got to go now, I must also bring Lacus to her house, take care of Cagalli bye." Said Kazuki then they left.

Kira bring Cagalli to her room, "You must rest now." Said Kira, then he left Cagalli's room.

Cagalli sleep, not knowing that Athrun is watching her outside her door.

* * *

_End of chapter! Hope you guys like it! And remember this is a Cagalli and Athrun's fic not a Meyrin and Athrun or Cagalli and Kazuki, okey? Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi I'm back again, (sigh) school is a really Kill joy! I've been chosen to be the student teacher at Science! Aagh I really hate that teacher! (siiiiiigggghhhhh) anyways thanks for all the reviews and thanks my gorgeous reviewers, (sigh) have fun._

* * *

A song of love

Cagalli woke up, and she just stare blankly at the ceiling of her room, then someone knocked at Cagalli's room.

"Come In" said Cagalli.

Then Kira went in with a trey of food on his hands and also a cup of water, he put it to Cagalli's lap, and he sat down beside her.

"Thanks." Mumbled Cagalli.

"your welcome, just eat there so you can be healthy again, I'm just doing my job as a brother." Said Kira warmly at Cagalli.

"How many times have I told you that I'm older than you!" shouted Cagalli

"Ok, ok, your older, SISTER! Just eat there." Said Kira.

" Um where's err ummmmm A-athrun?" asked Cagalli.

"He's downstairs with Meyrin." Said Kira.

"So she's here again." Said Cagalli.

"Cagalli, can I ask you? What happened yesterday?" asked Kira.

"He slapped me, and he shouted at me." Said Cagalli.

"Then you cried? Cagalli why did you cry? You're not the Cagalli I know, My sister Cagalli didn't cry, she's strong." Said Kira.

"Yeah but…. Kira this is different! What will you feel if the one you love hurt you!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli? You Like Athrun?" asked Kira.

"Maybe, I can't take this Kira! I'm getting hurt when he's here especially today that Meyrin is downstairs!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli, Meyrin is your friend, just give Athrun to her, think about Meyrin and Athrun's happiness." Said Kira while he touched Cagalli's cheek.

"But I can't,." said Cagalli.

"Cagalli you have to be strong, just accept it." Said Kira.

Cagalli didn't reply.

"I gotta go now, just think about it" said Kira then he kissed Cagalli's forehead then he left the room and went downstairs to watch T.V.

Meyrin and Athrun are talking at the garage.

"Athrun? Are you okay? You look sad." Said Meyrin as she caressed Athrun's cheek.

"Nothing, don't worry about me." Said Athrun.

Then Cagalli went downstairs with a wheelchair.

"Cagalli where are you going?" asked Kira.

"To the church, we supposed to have a practice today." Said Cagalli as she went outside, she saw Athrun and Meyrin at the corner of her eye holding hands, but she just ignore it.

"But Cagalli, you have to rest." Said Kira.

"I will do what I want to do! So don't stop me," said Cagalli, then she went to the church all alone.

"Cagalli…." Thought Athrun.

"Is Cagalli okay? She look depressed." Said Meyrin.

Athrun stare at her in a "how-do-you-know" look

"If she's depressed and in a condition like that, she forced herself to go outside, even it's raining." Said Meyrin.

Kira frowned

(At the church)

Lacus and the others are practicing, then Cagalli came in a wheelchair.

"Cagalli? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here, you have to rest." Said Lacus.

"I'm just, want to be with you just for a while." Said Cagalli sadly.

Lacus know something happened, then she told her choir members a break for a moment to comfort Cagalli but someone stop her, it was Kazuki.

"Just practice there, I'll take care of her." Said Kazuki.

"Kazuki?" asked Cagalli.

Kazuki smiled and sat beside Cagalli.

Lacus smiled and returned to her practice.

"Are you okay? I told you just rest," said Kazuki.

"but I don't want to rest in that house." Said Cagalli.

"Ok, just don't always do that." said Kazuki.

Cagalli smiled, and they talk to each other and get to know to each other, until the practice is finished.

"Ok, now I've to go home." Said Lacus.

"I'll just bring her home." Said Kazuki as he pushed Cagalli and went to her house.

"Thanks again." Said Cagalli.

"No problem! Just rest there." Said Kazuki while he kissed Cagalli's cheek.

Cagalli blushed and went to her house, then she rest ignoring Athrun's room.

* * *

_End of chapter, I'm a bit happy to day because my friend, Lacus (reika) and miriallia (Kristeen) are coming to my house and sleep over, hehehe Actually we all like gundam seed, and they Call me Cagalli, sometimes Cagals, and sometimes Cali, and we call Reika Lacus, sometimes Lax, and we call Kristeen Miriallia, sometimes Mir, sometimes Milly, they are all my best of friends and we are called Camilla group! Anyways review guys! mwaaahhhhzzz_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, sigh, I'm getting soo much problems this summer! Oh by the way, maybe in the month of April I can't update my stories because we're going to the Japan, but I'm not sure because I may have take summer classes this summer, it's not that I have failing grade it's just I didn't defend my book report sigh that's why school is really kill joy, anyway thanks for the reviews and I've got some reminders at the note of the end of the story, ;-) and sorry if my chapters are short, I'm not used to long chapters, sorry for that, have fun._

* * *

A song of love

It was a stormy day, heavy rains start to drops and it makes loud noises because of the roof of the houses, and a one girl was not used to a storm, she was Cagalli, she's shivering in her blanket, and she covers her whole body in her blue blanket, and her eyes peeps from the top of her blanket and looking at the window.

Kira woke up because of the noise of the pouring of the rain, and he went down to prepare breakfast, he opened the refrigerator and grab the cereal and put it on the table, and he prepared 3 plates for them and put it in the table, and he sighed, he also hate rain but not afraid, only hate, because he remembers his past when Cagalli and his father died, and that's also the cause of Cagalli's afraid of the rain, then he suddenly remember cagalli, he knows that she's really afraid of the storm or rain especially when it matches thunder, so he quickly get up from his seat and rushed to the stairs but he bumped at someone and it cause him to fall down, just a one step. And it make a loud thug.

"Ouch!" shouted Kira while he was rubbing his butt.

"Oh sorry." Apologized Athrun while he went near kira.

"oh it's okay, sometimes you're wrong timing." Said Kira while standing up, he still rubbing his butt.

"oh I'm really sorry, I didn't saw you we're going upstairs and why are you in a rush anyway, is there something happened?" asked Athrun worriedly while looking seriously at Kira.

"huh? Oh no, um it's just Cagalli needs me now." Said Kira softly while scratching his head.

"Cagalli? What happened to her? Is she allright?" asked Athrun in a rush while holding Kira's shoulders shaking him to death.

"stop! Relax Athrun! You're killing me!" shouted Kira dizzily.

Then Athrun calmed, and he breath in and looked seriously at Kira, "sorry, ok so what happened?" asked Athrun.

"Umm well Cagalli is…(Thuuug!) (A/n- that's a sound of a thunder)" said Kira but was cut of when a loud thunder was heard, then it was blackout.

"What the! That was a strong one." Said kira.

Athrun search for the lamp to lighten the house (A/n- I know it's already morning but it's still dark because of the storm.)

Then he finally found it, and light it, and he saw Kira, "I thought you were gone." Said Athrun jokingly.

"hahah very funny." Said kira in a amusing tone.

"I wonder if Meyrin's all right." Said Athrun while looking at the floor and his right hand was holding the lamp.

"she's fine, don't worry about your love, she's not afraid of the storm like………." Said Kira but he stop when he was going to say the name of Cagalli because he remember her again.

"Oh no!" shouted Kira, then he rushed again to the stairs then they suddenly heard screaming! And sobbing upstairs from Cagalli's room.

"What's that?" asked Athrun shockingly, "It came from Cagalli's room!" shouted Athrun, then they rushed and went to Cagalli's room.

When they went in, they saw the room was a mess, the wall paintings were broken on the ground, and clothes were scattered everywhere, and the bed was a mess, they were shocked when they saw the room.

"Cagalli!" shouted Kira while searching for Cagalli.

Athrun kneel down and hold one of the clothes of Cagalli and think deeply of what could have happen.

"Cagalli….." thought Athrun.

Then they heard a sobbing again beside the bed, in the corner and Kira find it was Cagalli, her hair was in a mess, and her head start bleeding again, her hands was covering her teary eyes, Athrun also went near to Cagalli and he tried to hold cagalli's hands so she will calmed down but Cagalli slap his hands away and start to sob again.

"Cagalli? It's okay, your twin is here" said Kira calmly while trying to hold Cagalli's arms, but Cagalli refused, then she start to cried out loud and start kicking Kira and Athrun even her broken knee hurts, then she started spanking them.

"leave me alone! Let me out of here!" shouted Cagalli while her eyes shut and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Cagalli.. she remembers what happened to her again few years ago." Thought Kira.

"Athrun try to calm her down, I'm going to call Lacus, maybe she can help Cagalli." Said Kira, rushing downstairs to give Lacus a call.

Cagalli once told Kira that when it storms lacus was the one making her calm down.

While Kira was Calling Lacus on the phone, Athrun was always getting kicked by Cagalli, but he still didn't give up on calming Cagalli so he hold her two wrist to stop her from doing that but she still continue kicking him and she scream more.

"Cagalli! Stop! It's me Athrun! What's happening to you!" shouted Athrun, sadly. He don't want to see Cagalli in this condition, he want her to smile always and laugh, actually he missed her angry face when he always teases her, especially her smile, that it makes him feel alive and happy, but in this condition? He felt hurt that he didn't know why.

"Cagalli! Aaggh! Forgive me for this." Said Athrun as he hugged Cagalli tightly, but Cagalli as still out of her mind and screaming, she tried to get away from Athrun's hug but Athrun was strong, she didn't even know that it Was Athrun who's hugging her, all she know that a man she didn't know was hugging her, but she was asking herself that why is it this hug was warm compared the hug of a man few years ago, and she feels safe, but she let her thoughts go away and she still struggled.

Then suddenly she felt someone kissed her, a warm one, she widened her eyes, but then it calmed her down, then she looked at the someone who kissed her, but she failed, she already fainted, she's weak, all she saw was a emerald eyes.

Then suddenly Lacus and Kira went rushing into the room, then they saw that Cagalli fainted and already calmed down, but they hurried to bandage her head to stop from bleeding, then they put her into her bed, Lacus wiped Cagalli tears, and brushed the strand of her hair covering her face, then she started cleaning the messy room, Athrun and Kira helped Lacus to clean, Athrun was absent minded, he was thinking about what he have done to Cagalli to calm her, but it did helped her to calm down.

"Why did I think to kiss her to calm her? Why did I do that?" thought Athrun as he touched his lips, then he went back to reality when someone called him.

"Hey Athrun? You okay?" asked Kira worriedly.

"Huh? Uh y-yes I'm fine." Said Athrun nervously, then they finished cleaning up and went beside Cagalli.

"you guys take your breakfast, I'll take care of Cagalli." Said Lacus nicely while she was holding Cagalli's hair, the boys nodded then they went down and eat their breakfast.

"Kira, ummm why did cagalli said a few hours ago, umm she shouted Let go of me? And let me out of here? Like she was a prisoner." Asked athrun while eating his cereal.

"umm actually something bad happened to her a few years ago, she was kidnapped by the Seyrans', they tortured her and leave her in a dark and dirty room. It was raining at that time, they kidnapped her because of our father, Seyrans only want our father to come so they kidnapped Cagalli, so our father really come at that place where they taking Cagalli, and I was with the police, going to save my father and Cagalli but when we came there, we're already late, I saw our father was shot in the head, then the police caught the Seyrans, and I was standing there shocked, staring at my father, then I saw Cagalli was on the corner, crying and scared, she also stared at our father shockingly, I bet that Cagalli saw our father how he died, so it must really hurt her, and starting that time, I start to hate rain and she start to be scare of it, because she always remembers what happened at that time." Said Kira sadly.

"Cagalli…….she really that sad?." Thought Athrun sadly.

* * *

_Ok, end of chapter, so here is the reminders, my birthday is near! It's on April 14! Yey! So excited! Hope you will send me many reviews as a gift even in my other stories! Please! Hehehe please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hia! I'm back also in this story! Have fun!

* * *

A song of love

The heavy rain already stop, and a rainbow was shown on a blue sky, Cagalli woke up, her head hurts, then she just decided to stay laying down on the bed, she didn't remember what happened, she tried to recall what happened, but when she do that her Head just aches more, so she decided not to, then the door opened, and Athrun went in with a worried face.

"What do you want?" snapped Cagalli turning her body sideward, her back is facing the door and Athrun.

"Cagalli, are you still angry? I'm sorry, and I'm glad you're finally awake." Athrun said softly.

"hey will you tell me what happened?" asked Cagalli rudely, her back is still facing Athrun.

"Well, it was raining, then it went black out, then me and Kira heard you scream upstairs, so we rushed in here, then saw you crying and screaming" said athrun slowly.

Cagalli didn't reply, the she felt that Athrun hold her hands, she felt really safe, but still, she's angry at Athrun, so she shooed Athrun's hand, but Athrun was still holding her tightly, then Cagalli finally face Athrun, and glare at him.

"Let go of me you jerk! What do you want?" asked Cagalli still struggling from Athruns hands.

"Cagalli." Said Athrun calmly and worriedly, the Kira and Lacus went in.

"Cagalli?" asked Lacus, then Cagalli calmed down and stare at her friend, Athrun finally let go of her then just stare worriedly at Cagalli.

Lacus sat beside Cagalli and hugged her friendly, "it's only ok, we're here." Mumbled Lacus, cagalli also hugged her back, then Kira smiled at the sight, then he turned to Athrun and make a sign to leave Lacus and Cagalli alone, Athrun understand Kira then they both went out and talk.

"Ummm Athrun, do you really love Meyrin?" asked Kira while staring at the floor.

"Why?" asked Athrun staring confusingly at Kira.

"Well you see, Athrun I don't want to see Cagalli crying, I think it's better for you to just get an apartment, sorry." Mumbled Kira.

"Huh? Me? Why is she crying because of me?" asked Athrun.

"Don't you see? (sigh) Athrun she loves you, she's getting hurt especially when you and Meyrin are together." Said Kira sadly.

"She loves me? That's why she's angry and always crying." Thought Athrun, "So it's my fault, ok I'll do it." Said Athrun.

"You'll do it?" asked Kira shockingly.

"Yeah, I also don't want her seeing her crying always, so I'll just get an apartment to sleep, it's for her own sake." Said Athrun.

Kira was amazed because Athrun also cared for Cagalli, then a question entered his mind.

"Athrun? Ummm what did you do to calm Cagalli?" asked Kira.

Athrun blushed, "ehem ummmmmmm i-i-i-i-I k-k-k-ki-ki-kissedher!" said Athrun fastly.

"You what!" shouted Kira.

Athrun raised his hands as a sign of defeat, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I just don't know." Said Athrun.

Kira breath in then out, "ok, at least it make her calm down, but Athrun! You taste my sister!" shouted Kira angrily, and loudly enough to hear by Lacus and Cagalli upstairs.

(At Cagalli's room)

"Is that Kira?" asked Lacus confusingly.

Cagalli nod.

"Stay here, I'll just check whats happening downstairs." Said Lacus calmly then she went down then saw an angry Kira staring at Athrun.

"What's happening here?" asked Lacus.

"She kissed my sister!" shouted Kira pointing at Athrun.

Lacus gasped and stare shockingly at Athrun.

"I'm sorry, Kira calm down, I'm only trying her to calm down." Said Athrun trying to calm Kira down.

"There are so many ways to calm her down! Why kissed her!" shouted Kira, they didn't know that Cagalli can hear them.

"Because…..cause……… I think.. I don't know, I'm confuse." Said Athrun.

"What! I need some good answers Athrun!" shouted Kira.

"Kira calm down, I think I know the reason." Said Lacus while smiling, Athrun and Kira stared at her.

"Why?" asked Athrun.

"I think you're finally falling for Cagalli." Said Lacus.

"But I love Meyrin." Said Athrun.

"Yes, but I think that's not love, you find out for yourself Athrun." Said Lacus.

Athrun bowed his head, Kira also calm down.

(At Cagalli's room)

Cagalli was speechless, yet blushing

"He kissed me?" asked Cagalli as she touched her lips, she blushed, then a doorbell can heard.

(downstairs)

(ding dong)

"Who could that be?" asked Kira.

"It must be Kazuki." Said Lacus as she opened the door, and saw Kazuki standing with a aid kit.

"Hi, come in." said Lacus.

"Hi I'm Kazuki Masahiro, I'm an early doctor, Lacus called me up, she said that Cagalli was bleeding again, ummm where is she?" asked Kazuki.

"She's upstairs, and this is Athrun and her brother, Kira." Said Lacus then she pulled Kazuki to go to Cagalli's room, Kira and Athrun just followed them.

"Kazuki?" asked Cagalli.

"Hey, I told you to rest." Lectured Kazuki.

"They already know each other?" asked Kira, Lacus nod.

Kazuki check Cagalli and smiled warmly at her, "you're still ok but next time take care of yourself." Said Kazuki warmly, Cagalli blushed, Kazuki smiled, because of Cagalli's cuteness when she's blushing, Lacus giggled, Kira stared confusingly, then Athrun stared annoyingly.

"Ok, so I got to go, she's only ok, and take care of her." Said Kazuki, and he smiled at Cagalli then left.

"What's with that guy!" shouted Athrun suddenly.

Lacus giggled, she knows that Athrun is just jealous.

"Cagalli, just rest here ok." Said Kira, Cagalli nod, then she sleeps, Kira,athrun and Lacus left Cagalli there and went downstairs.

"So please take care of her, I'm going now, bye." Said Lacus.

"Lacus!" called Kira.

"Yes? Answered Lacus.

"Be careful." Said Kira, Lacus nod then waved them a goodbye.

"Ummm Kira do I have to go to an apartment now?" asked Athrun sadly.

"No, I want you to stay." Said Kira, Athrun stare vat him confusingly.

"Just stay for a while." Said Kira then he went into the house and smiled, "It will be just fine." Thought Kira.

* * *

_End of Chapter, hooo hope you guys wasn't angry, reminders again- I maybe not update my stories on April because we're going to Japan so sorry for that, but I'm still not sure, anyway please send me many reviews to reach 100! Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm also back in this story, thanks to the reviewers-** Animeluver461, JC-Athie, poor English, Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan, SacredBlade, ovp, PINKSISA, azncandyangel, Canadain-girl, MiyuCagalli, Nary-chan1, Cari-Akira, and Cagalli yula Atha.**

**JC-Athie: I live in Philippines, thanks for the review.**

* * *

**A song of love.**

Athrun woke up and rubbed his eyes, he stared at the ceiling for a while, and he can hear Kira and Cagalli's voice at the front of his room, he smiled, as he heard Cagalli's voice, he sat down and think, about what confuse him yesterday, then he stood up and peek in Cagalli's room, he chuckled.

"When will be my head and knee heal! I want to walk properly again!" shouted Cagalli annoyingly and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Cagalli be patient, it's your own fault, you always struggle." Said Kira jokingly, then he was hit on the head by Cagalli, "ouch!" shouted Kira, "I'm sorry, hey, maybe you like that kazuki don't you? Hmmmm he's handsome, and same eyes like you,." Said Kira mockingly.

Cagalli blushed, and stared angrily at Kira, then he was punched on the face, Kira fell on the floor, "ow! Ok, ok I give up." SaiD Kira as he raise his hands as a sign of defeat, then Athrun entered the room, "hey." Greeted Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him blushingly, she remembered that Athrun kissed her when he was trying to calm her down.

Kira saw them staring at each eyes, he smiled, and left the room.

"Why did you do that?" asked Cagalli while blushing and staring at her blanket, Athrun blushed.

"I d-don't know, "I didn't know she already know about it." Thought Athrun., then silence.

"Athrun! Meyrin is here." Called Kira downstairs.

"Meyrin?" asked Athrun, then he left Cagalli and went to Meyrin, Cagalli frowned.

(downstairs)

Meyrin hugged Athrun and smiled at him, kira frowned.

"hi Meyrin." Greeted Athrun.

Kira was thinking a plan, "he must know who he loves truly." Thought Kira, "Ah! I'll make him jealous,." Thought Kira, he called Lacus on the phone, "hello." Answered Lacus at the other line, "Hi lacus." Said Kira, "Oh hey, kira, why did you call?" asked Lacus, "Ummm can you invite Kazuki here, I'm having a plan." Said Kira, "Ok," said Lacus, smiling, then they hang up, Lacus dialed Kazuki's phone number, and he answered it, Lacus told Kazuki to go to Cagalli's house then Kazuki agreed, and he went there.

The doorbell ringed, Kira opened it, and saw Kazuki, "hey come in." said Kira, Kazuki smiled and sat on the sofa, he saw Meyrin and Athrun as also seating at the sofa.

"Why is he here" thought Athrun angrily.

"Hey, Athrun right?" asked Kazuki, but Athrun didn't reply.

"I'll just call Cagalli upstairs." Said Kira, then he called Cagalli.

"I'll just go upstairs to see her, she can't come down here in that condition." Said Kazuki, then he went upstairs to Cagalli's room, Athrun followed him.

"Kazuki?" asked Cagalli.

"Hey, you ok now?" asked Kazuki while checking at Cagalli's knee.

"a little, why are you here?" asked Cagalli, Athrun was at the back of Kazuki like a bodyguard.

"Your brother invited me here." Said Kazuki smiling thwn he got hit in the head softly by Cagalli.

"He's not my brother! Little brother!" corrected Cagalli, Kazuki chuckled, Athrun is getting pissed of by them so he interrupted.

"Ehem, ummm Cagalli, comb your hair! It's all messed up." Said Athrun, Cagalli's hair is really messed up.

"I'll do it." Said Kazuki as he make Cagalli's hair neat, Athrun got jealous, then he get Kazuki's hands to stop him from doing it, and he glared at him.

Kazuki glared back at him, "What's your problem?" asked Kazuki calmly.

"Stop doing that!." shouted Athrun, as he gripped at Kazuki's hands, Kazuki smirked.

"Athrun! Let go of him." Said Cagalli worriedly.

Then suddenly, Athrun punched Kazuki, then Kazuki fight back, "ATHRUN! KAZUKI! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" screamed Cagalli, Kira and Meyrin hurriedly went upstairs and saw Kazuki and Athrun was having a fight, "Athrun!" shouted Meyrin as he hugged Athrun to stop him, but it's no use, she's just got pushed by Athrun.

Cagalli tried to stand up and went to them, to stop them, "STOOOPPP!" shouted Cagalli, it did stop Athrun and Kazuki, then Kazuki hurried to Cagalli and put her on the bed.

"Why are you fighting!" shouted Cagalli, Athrun was panting and glaring at Kazuki.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry, ummm you have to go home now." Mumbled Cagalli.

Kazuki stood up and nodded, he went home, still angry at Athrun.

"Athrun! What's your problem?" snapped Cagalli, Athrun didn't reply.

"Why are you angry at him! Leave me alone! You'll always make me sad! Why didn't you think of my happiness! You are already happy with Meyrin! You always got me jealous! Then why are you still fighting Kazuki?" shouted Cagalli, as she started Crying,

"Because i……I." said Athrun.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" shouted Cagalli.

"Because I love you! That's why! I got jealous when I saw Kazuki was holding your hair! I got jealous when he's here! I didn't love Meyrin! I discovered that she's only just like my sister! But to you! You're different!" shouted Athrun.

Cagalli was speechless, yet blushing, Meyrin was already crying, she ran of, Kira stared at them, and he left them alone.

Athrun went near to Cagalli and hugged her tightly, Cagalli blushed, "why didn't you tell me earlier!" mumbled Cagalli as she hugged back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I hurt you! If I make you cry always." Apologized athrun, they stayed in that position…..like they was no tomorrow…

* * *

_End of chapter, please review._


	10. Chapter 10

Ummmmm I want to ask all of you, do you want me to end this now, or not? I'm already typing the end of the story, so I'm asking you all, yes or no, please send me review in this chapter, send me your answers, so please reply…..and I'm also planning, If one of my story ends, I'll add to the chapter my real story, about my life… so what do you all think?


End file.
